Blood Harvest
Blood Harvest is the fifth (originally, fourth) campaign in Left 4 Dead. The Survivors must travel to a barricaded farmhouse and get rescued by the United States military. The escape vehicle is a US military armored personnel carrier. The Survivors are taken to Millhaven by the military at the end of this campaign and make their way south on a train as explained in the canonically correct comic The Sacrifice, along with the campaign of the same name. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Woods #The Tunnel #The Bridge #The Train Station #Farmhouse Finale Please note that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Official description Zombies lurk behind every tree, over every hilltop and behind every shadow in this terrifying moonlit search for a rumored evacuation zone to the north: several acres of back-country farmland taken over by the military to get the last of humanity out of Ground Zero. Plunge through pitch-black forests, stumble blindly through fields of swaying corn, and take aim at the silhouettes leaping at you from the darkness—all towards finding a hold-out that might already have been abandoned to the horde.http://www.l4d.com/l4d/campaigns.htm Graffiti In the safe rooms, the writings on the wall are telling the remaining Survivors to follow the train tracks to get evacuated to the safe zone. Additionally, when walking to the farm where the APC will arrive, there will be two signs on a post. Both appear to be from the military. One says "Keep your hands above your head in the field at all times or you will be shot on sight!" while another says: #Do not run at military personnel. #Do not ignore personnel when they address you. #Do not make any violent or sudden movements. These signs are to help the military tell who is infected and who is not. Similar signs can also be seen when arriving at the [[The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2)|Bridge in Left 4 Dead 2]]. At the Farmhouse Finale the map on the wall just behind the radio that activates the finale, at the top right hand corner the map is labeled Candy Mountain. Setting As revealed by a park sign at the starting location, this campaign takes place in and around Allegheny National Forest in Western Pennsylvania, a couple hours' drive from the city of Pittsburgh. The comic The Sacrifice confirms this by having a note about Evacuation Outpost Echo being in upstate Pennsylvania. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Behind the Scenes Beta versions of Blood Harvest were much greener and brighter than the final version. In addition, there is no fog, making the sky much more visible. Some chapters of this campaign were also different: * 1) The Hilltop * 2) The Train Tunnel * 3) The Bridge * 4) The Barn * 5) The Cornfieldleft4dead\missions\farm.txt File:Survivors-country-railroad.jpg File:Cornfield-survivors-2560.jpg File:Cornfield-tractor-infected.jpg File:Cornfield-house.jpg Notes * Zoey can be seen in the same position as she is in on the No Mercy campaign poster, except not crouching (and no third hand). * The top right corner of this poster of this campaign can be seen on Dark Carnival's poster. * This is the only campaign in Left 4 Dead which does not include a minigun at any point of the campaign. * The campaign seems to be set in an early morning, and on the ground at the starting point you can see three sleeping-bags, hinting the survivors might have camped here, while one of them stayed awake to guard for Infected. * Blood Harvest can be noted for having Bill and Francis as the main speaking heroes. Louis only has one line that isn't commenting the events around the farmhouse, and Zoey has none. * On the advertisement for Allegheny National Forest, the location of Blood Harvest, small print near the bottom, which is very hard to read unless at close range says: "This forest is not for the faint of heart. Enter at your own risk. Not responsible for lost or dead friends. Reserve your camping spot now! I'm warning you. Stay away if you know whats good for you. You'll regret it. Yes you will. Yep." * In the first part of The Sacrifice comic, this features the Survivors heading to a place called Millhaven, which takes place after Blood Harvest. The Sacrifice campaign will take place prior to The Passing, moving Blood Harvest to the fifth out of six campaigns in Left 4 Dead in chronological order upon release. * Pittsburgh (and its surrounding region) is famous for providing the settings to many films such as Night of the Living Dead and Dawn of the Dead. References Category:Campaigns * Category:Left 4 Dead